


The Lost Princess

by mydarlingAdam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: As it should be, Beauty - Freeform, Confusion, Cute, Death, Desire, Destruction, Emperor - Freeform, Empress - Freeform, F/M, Hurt, Kisses, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rating May Change, Semi-Slow Burn, Separation, Updates, authorispissed, beast vibes, huxisnice, lonewolf, maybe some hot times, rewriting TROS, reypalpatine, slighthumor, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingAdam/pseuds/mydarlingAdam
Summary: Rey Palpatine never knew her family. She was left as a young child and scorned as a young adult. She met the mysterious Kylo Ren and instantly felt a connection with him. With the famed Jedi master dead and General Organa's health failing, she goes on a search for her parentage. One dream changes it all however, a dream that connects her to the sith and she needs help. The only person left to turn to is Ben, will he accept her? After she so rudely left him? Will he love her even though she is not lily white any more?Author's Note: I posted this on my Wattpad account about a year ago, and it is kinda prophetic in a sense to the Rise of Skywalker. I am just gonna say we have been dealt the wrong hand with Episode 9. Completely stupid. I am gonna vent in notes so if you don't want spoilers then please don't read the notes!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Lost Princess

Millenium Falcon. 4 months after the attack. 

_"Don't leave me!" Young Rey yelled as the ship departed._

_"Quiet girl." The cruel voice of Unkar Plutt was heard._

_"Come back!" She screamed anyway. Tears ran freely down her face._

_The memory flashed to the cave at Achtoo. What was that? She had seen something. No not something, someone._

_"Please show me, who my parents are." She placed her finger tips on the cave's mirror. "Please."_

_A two dark figures approached. They slowly began to clear. Slowly she began to see. But then they mixed together and became her._

_"NO!" She fell to her knees._

_The image changed instantly and her brain went into overdrive._

"NO!" Rey sat up, chest heaving. She had seen something. Someone was trying to say something to her. She did not know who or what but they were there. 

A near by resistance fighter let out a snore, reminding Rey that she wasn't alone. 

She quietly got out of her bunk and walked out of the Falcon and onto the mysterious planet that they had been forced to flee to. She breathed deeply and felt the force reaching for her. She allowed it to guide her down a path, away from the sleeping ship. 

The force tugged and pulled and she followed it's calling. It led her to a small beach, overlooking an ocean. The force guided her to sit, she did as it led. She felt the gentleness of the breeze blowing off of the calm waters and a strange tingling that grew from her toes to her neck. The bond. She turned just as it solidified.

"Ben?" She whispered as the giant of a man turned and looked at her. 

He was dressed in a rich looking black tunic and black cape, his black pants were pressed and clean. 

"Rey." A breath, a call. A question, an answer. A lie and a promise. His deep, perfect voice lilted with the use of her name. Then the bond dropped and Rey was left in the quietness of the night. 

"Ben." She sadly whispered. Her eyes drifted shut in meditation, hoping to clear him from her mind, instead the force decided to lead her brain to the past and show her the cave in Ach-too clearly. 

_"Please." Her whisper was ringing in her ears._

_Two figures approached. They staid as to though this time. She placed her fingers to the mirror, and the glass cleared. She gasped. Standing before her to the right was an old man who's face was distorted with age, and to the left Ben._

_The old man looked her up and down. He was speaking to Ben but she could not hear a word they were saying._

_Maz's words rang through her head. "What you are looking for is not behind you but ahead."_

She gasped and fell from her meditative state. Ben. Ben was her future. But who was the older man? How was he apart of her? 

Rey ran back to the Falcon, she dug through the shelves until she found the ancient texts. 

There she knew she had seen him before. She read the name under the picture. 

_Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. Held the power of the senate during the clone wars. Better know later how ever as the sith lord Darth Sidious. He was responsible for the building of the death star._

Chancellor Palpatine? Why was Rey shown him, unless... Unless she was related to him? No. It couldn't be. 

She slowly sat down. A gravely voice that had always been apart of her life, a part of her mind, spoke to her gently.

"Rey. You know it is true. My Granddaughter." The force snapped into focus and Rey saw the same old man from the cave walking to her. She lifted her eyes to his face. "Daughter of my son. Offspring of darkness, power runs through your veins."

She shook her head. "No. It can't be. I am not... I can't be." She reasoned. 

"It is true. You wondered why you were always more powerful when you are angry or hurt, your power stems from the darkness. From me." He placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. "There my child." 

"NO! NO!" Rey ran from the Falcon once again. She fell on the ground sobbing. "No! I can't.. be.. a.. SITH!!" She was racked with sobs. 

Her grandfather followed her. "Please Rey. Listen. Use it. Don't fight it. Please. Think about it." He turned. "I will be back." He promised then disappeared, leaving Rey angry, hurt, and sobbing. She pulled out her saber staff and walked to the woods. 

She flicked her blades on and slashed through trees. She released powerful blasts of the force. She was crazed, angry, and powerful. She felt a strange sensation sweep over her. The darkness was seeping in her being. 

"NO!" She screamed into the night and collapsed in a heap on the forest floor. "No. Ben please." She whispered the last bit. "Please come for me. I need you.I am a monster." 

A monster. A monster, what she was becoming in a few short minutes, what will happen if she is left with this for longer?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this on Wattpad this past year and finally decided to move it onto here! It is incomplete, because I will be changing The Rise of Skywalker in this book to fit how the fans want it. 
> 
> If you are on Wattpad and enjoyed this first chapter, check me out! I'm D122203 on there! I write plenty of junk, or if not hit me up and I will move some stuff onto here as well!
> 
> Love y'all and a new chapter soon!


End file.
